


Bliss.

by myavengersimagines



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Sebastian Stan, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Top Chris Evans, phone sex kinda, whiny sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myavengersimagines/pseuds/myavengersimagines





	Bliss.

The relationship dynamics between Chris and Sebastian were very simple. Sebastian knew his place – normally on his knees, at Chris’ feet – and Chris knew exactly how to look after his lover, his husband.   
To the public eye, their relationship came across as pure as snow, paparazzi would have snapped them holding hands, sure, they’d even caught them sharing a romantic kiss, they were the perfect couple. Sweet. Rumours of they’re lifestyle did spread when a photo that Chris had taken of Sebastian one night got leaked onto the internet. The pretty brunette was tied up all pretty – that’s Chris showing off his boy scout training – his arms behind his back and his head tipped back. Sure, the photo was taken from behind, so nothing to incriminating got shown and the couple brushed it off. 

This week has been especially difficult for Sebastian. Chris has been out in London, filming a new film and Sebastian couldn’t go with him, he had his own work to do. He hates it when their schedules clash so much, it means Sebastian spends his evenings on the phone to his husband, whimpering, whining. 

It’s currently 11pm on the Tuesday night, fuck, Sebastian’s only on day two without him and it’s hell. He’s got the rest of the week to go and he’s already wanting to throw his work out the window, jump on the first flight to England to see him. 

He’s curled up on their Queen-sized bed, one of Chris’ shirts hanging from his smaller frame, phone clutched to his ear.

“Chris,” 

“I know, Princess. I’m sorry I can’t be there… You know I’d rather be with you right now.” Chris hushes him softly. 

The time difference is crazy, Chris is currently on set, leaning against the nearest wall with a cigarette between his teeth. 

“You’re smoking…” Sebastian mumbles quietly, he can tell from the soft inhale Chris gives and his voice always sounds huskier when he’s smoking. 

Chris chuckles, tapping some ash from the end of his cigarette before taking another small drag. He nods. 

“Yes, I’m smoking.”

There’s a small silence and Sebastian rolls over on the bed, he’s reached for Chris’ pillow from his side of the bed, dragging it between his thighs and wriggling to get comfortable. He gives his hips a experimental grind against he fabric and lets out a shaky moan. If this is the closest he’s going to get to Chris whilst he’s away then so be it. 

“Sebastian?” 

Even Chris’ voice gets Sebastian’s hard, maybe that’s why they work so well. Chris seems to get the poor boy mewling and begging before he’s even touched him. Sebastian has always found Chris smoking sexy, always. 

“Mmphh…” The brunette hums. 

Sebastian’s hips rock a little, trying to get some friction and some sort of release as he lets his eyes flutter closed.   
He knows the rules. He’s not allowed to cum when Chris isn’t here so he’s not going to technically break them. He won’t come… He’ll just play a little, get a little buzz out of it whilst he can and if he really wanted to bend the rules, Chris is basically here. He’s on the phone. See, every rule has a loophole.   
The next noise that slips Sebastian’s lips sends a burning sensation down Chris’ spine, his tongue wets his dry bottom lip, swallowing hard. 

“Sebastian.” Chris’ voice is husky, he doesn’t think it’s from the cigarette any more. 

A whine is the only response he gets and it makes Chris’ blood boil up. Sebastian is totally unaware that his husband is trying to get a civil conversation out of him, right now his brain is elsewhere. 

“Use your words, Sebastian “ 

Sebastian’s hips have settled into a soft motion, rutting gently in the pillow tucked between his legs, letting out soft little whimpers, a little to tease Chris but mostly because he’s going insane here without his husband. 

“Y-Yes, Chris…” Sebastian whispers sweetly. “Sir.” 

He corrects himself easily, sometimes he slips out of knowing his place, probably because Chris isn’t here to correct him, to tell him exactly where he should be. Putting him in that place. 

“You know the rules, doll. You’re only torturing yourself.” Chris says softly, leaning back against the brick wall and tapping out the cigarette between his fingers. 

“But I-“ Sebastian whines, oh it’s like honey to Chris’ ears and he can feel himself harden in his jeans, under the tight fabric and its’ going to make the rest of the shoot very uncomfortable. 

“Such a desperate little thing, huh?” Chris chuckles, head tipping back against the bricks. 

“Y-Yes, sir.” 

Sebastian can feel pre-come oozing from him, his stomach twisting and flipping as his hips jerk a little, the phone almost going limp in his hand. He feels floaty already, his eyes barely open, and when they do close, he’s imaging Chris, wrapping a strong hand around his throat, or tangled in his hair. He’s picturing Chris pushing him to his knees and getting him to crawl around the house after him. 

“My pretty little thing is really missing me.” Chris speaks so softly to his husband, letting his eyes close too. 

He’s picturing the same – or somewhat. He’s picturing exactly what Sebastian’s doing right now in their bed, frustratingly without him. If this damn film wasn’t so important and if Chris didn’t have the rest of the week fully packed, he’d cancel all his plans and fly back just to tie his pretty boy up to the bed, wrists bound together, ankles too. 

“Get some sleep, Princess. I’ll call you in the morning.” 

“But Chris-“ 

“Sleep, Sebastian. I love you.” 

Sebastian reluctantly pulls the pillow from between his legs and pulls it tightly to his chest instead, snuggling close to it. He shuffles to Chris’ side of the bed and rests his head down, Chris’ smell still thankfully engulfs him as he pulls the blankets around him. 

“I love you too, daddy.” Sebastian teases. 

Chris lets out a soft chuckle, hanging up the phone just in time for when he gets shouted for from across the street.   
Sebastian didn’t get to come that night, Chris made sure of it. Yes, it was only a threat and he was currently thousands of miles away but Sebastian knew not to disobey and he knew not to take Chris’ threats lightly. He meant what he said. 

 

It was almost two weeks later. Chris was working on a new script in his office, he had been for the past four hours. Sebastian would say differently, he’d whine and say Chris had been at it all day, that it wasn’t fair because it was a Friday and Fridays should be for fun – in Sebastian’s eyes. 

“Give me another hour or so baby, then I’m all yours.” Chris promises, giving an apologetic smile as he glances up briefly from his laptop. 

It hasn’t been an hour or so, it’s been barely five minutes but Sebastian has appeared at Chris’ office door, very, very naked. Apart from a silky, see-through gown over his shoulders – which is hiding nothing nor is it fooling anybody. Sebastian isn’t either, he’s not as innocent as those pretty blue eyes would tell you he was. 

“Sir…” Sebastian purrs for attention, leaning softly against the doorframe with such a little pout on his bottom lip. 

Chris glances up, peeking over the top of his glasses and he chuckles breathlessly. Pulling off his glasses, his eyes slowly drag up and down the brunette’s slender body.

“I said an hour.” He says sternly, shaking his head in amusement before sliding his glasses back onto his face. 

Sebastian whines when Chris’ attention goes straight back to that darn computer and doesn’t then give him a second glance. 

“Don’t whine, Sebastian.” He tuts, typing away on the keypad. “I said no, so you can wait. Now if that means you wait outside where you won’t be tempted, so be it.” 

Chris’ tongue hovers over his bottom lip for concentration and it makes Sebastian swallow hard as he watches him. 

“Sir, I want to play.” Sebastian begs quietly, moving to stand in front of the desk where Chris is working. 

A small smirk tugs on the corners of Chris’ mouth but he still doesn’t budge so Sebastian cranks it up a little. He slowly sinks to his knees when he gets around the other side of the desk, one shoulder sliding from the silky fabric when he crawls closer to Chris’ chair. 

“If you can sit like a good little boy, behave and you can stay.” Chris says sternly, all seriousness in his voice but he doesn’t even glance away from his laptop. 

Sebastian does just that, settling comfortably by Chris’ feet, just tucked underneath the oak desk and lets his head rest against Chris’ leg. He starts off so well, just listening to the soft tapping sound of Chris typing away and it dazes him in and out of his subconscious. 

He shifts his weight from one leg to another, whining, whimpering. Sebastian starts to get restless about five minutes into the silence. 

“Chris.” Sebastian whines, bottom lip tugging between his teeth as he wriggles. “Please, j…just…” 

Chris is loving this – Sebastian knows that much – he knows that Chris is silently thrilled with the man squirming at his feet. Him fully clothed, whilst Sebastian’s robe has slipped completely from his shoulders, now pooling around him where he sat. He’s reveling in it. 

Another five minutes go by and Sebastian feels like he’s gong insane, even a passing of air makes his skin tingle, makes it burn up. Chris not touching him makes him want it more, makes it more difficult to not crawl on top of Chris right now.   
He tries to be subtle, he really does try and it’s another five minutes when Sebastian slips his hand gently between his thighs. He gives himself a small stroke, even the simple movement makes him gasp out.   
Now that, that gets Chris’ attention. He glances away from his laptop, fingers instantly tangling through Sebastian’s overgrown, messy hair and he tugs, hard. Oh fuck. 

“Did I say you were allowed to touch yourself?” 

Sebastian moans desperately, back arching a little as he lets his head be tugged back to where Chris wants to pull him, big blue eyes peering up at him through those illegally long lashes. 

“Nuh uh…” He breaths out softly, chest heaving a little when he rests his hands behind his back, away from trouble. 

“Up, come here, princess.” Chris says quietly, patting his thigh gently. 

Chris pushes the chair back from the desk softly, no amusement on his lips as he pats his thigh once again.   
Sebastian’s brain doesn’t quite function to his legs straight away but he eases himself up excitedly, letting himself slip on to Chris’ lap, easily settling so he can straddle his one thigh, shifting gently on top of him to get comfortable. Oh it’s lucky that Chris’ office chair is big enough to take the both of them. 

“You can’t wait, then don’t but I’m doing my work, understand?” Chris says sternly, shuffling back so he reach the keyboard again. “Such a desperate thing, doll. You can get yourself off if you need to, you’re a big boy.” 

Sebastian whines at the words because he knows exactly what Chris is asking him to do and he knows the kick Chris will get out of it.   
One small rut of his hips and he moans out, hand clenching to the back of the leather chair. The rough fabric of Chris’ jeans is a mix of uncomfortable friction but fucking amazing against his dick.   
Chris stays true to his words and it’s seconds before Sebastian can hear him typing again, completely ignoring the male on his lap. 

“A-Ah-“ Sebastian begs, hips settling into a easy motion. 

He’s very aware that he’s covering Chris’ jeans in pre-come and he’s too out of it to even care, he’ll lick it all up later if Chris asks him to. He feels Chris lift up his thigh a little to assist, Sebastian’s head bowing forwards with a desperate cry.   
His back arches so delicately and both his hands fall to Chris’ shoulders to support his movements, rubbing himself pathetically against the larger male’s thigh. 

“Sir, please, please let me-“ 

“Hm?” A soft, uninterested hum slips from the older males’ lips as he continues to let Sebastian do exactly what he pleases. “Let you what, honey?” 

Suddenly, the typing stops and two large hands come to guide Sebastian’s now stuttering hips, they’re not in rhythm anymore and Chris can tell that he’s close. The flushed look on the brunette’s face is enough to tell him that too. 

“Words, Sebastian…” Chris purrs huskily against his ear. 

Chris’ hot breath and touch is all of a sudden too much, Sebastian moans out breathlessly, high pitched and sweet as he rocks against him, now mostly Chris’ help and movements making him grind against the fabric. 

“Let me come, please, please-“ He gasps, unable to stop the words from falling his lips as he begs, and begs. 

Chris’ name is slurred, slipping his mouth along with daddy, sir and whatever word he can possibly think of in this moment. 

“Go ahead, princess.” Chris encourages as he softly mouths against Sebastian’s bare neck, giving his hips a tight squeeze when his teeth graze over the sensitive skin. 

He does, he completely lets go and it feels like pure heaven, even though Chris is still completely clothed and a part of this shoulder feel degrading, he’s basking in it. He comes, thighs shuddering and a sweet, gasped moan slipping his lips. 

A large hand is rubbing his back when he blinks back into realisation and he glances down timidly. Chris’ jeans were indeed completely stained with his come. Whoops. 

“You with me?” Chris’ voice fills his ears a few seconds later and Sebastian can’t help but let out a soft giggle. 

“That was honestly one of the best orgasms I’ve ever had…” The brunette giggles, brushing his fingers slowly through his hair. 

“Sounded like it.” Chris breaths out a soft chuckle, tapping the bottom of his back easily. “Up, go get me a cigarette.” 

Sebastian does, places a quick kiss to Chris’ lips and bounces up from his lap, heading out to the kitchen to grab a cigarette and his lighter.   
When he comes back in, Chris is engulfed back in his work so he heads straight over, extending the cigarette so Chris can take it straight between his lips. He then dips closer, clicking the lighter a few times before holding it to the end of the cigarette for him.   
Chris groans huskily when he takes the cigarette between his fingers, taking a slow drag and letting his eyes flutter to Sebastian. 

“My good boy, aren’t you…” He trails off slowly, cigarette in his hand as he slowly blows out the smoke. 

His eyes are dark when they eye up Sebastian’s naked body, bringing the cigarette slowly back to his lips.   
His good little boy knows exactly what to do, Chris doesn’t even need to ask him to sink back to his knees, fumbling with Chris’ belt buckle before he tugs his jeans loose, button open and zip down within a few seconds.   
Chris lifts his hips a little to let his lover tug down his jeans and his boxers to just below his thighs, then he gazes up at him so innocently. 

“You don’t need to ask, baby, play all you like.” 

Chris lets his head roll back slowly as he takes another small drag from his cigarette. Bliss.


End file.
